


Your lips, my lips : Apocalypse

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Series: Castiel x Reader one-shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel problems, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Castiel (Supernatural) Angst, Castiel Hates Himself, Castiel is your soulmate, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Romance, Self-Doubt, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You comfort Castiel, romancing Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: In a futuristic world, your soulmate's first words are written on your wrists. Impatient to meet him, you go to the soulmate association building, to go to "the room".You find Castiel in your room.Do you two bare your souls to each other and become each other's true soulmates?





	Your lips, my lips : Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'd hugely appreciate if you read my latest poem "hypocrite". It's hugely personal and I shared it with you all with great faith because I love this fandom and the AO3 community.  
> Thanks a lot 😊

"Never", is what your wrists always read since you can remember. Fancy first words huh. 

You woke up on the day of the room really early, as you were convinced that somehow your room would have somebody great if you went to get your wrist checked before the others.

However that was only wishful thinking. In truth, nobody ever has the same words written on their wrists because the words on one's wrists are supposed to be the first words spoken by their soulmates.

If you don't want to got to the room, you can choose to wait all your life to find your soulmate , yearning to hear the familiar words from an unfamiliar mouth.

However, if you choose to go to your "room", as in your allotted room in the building of soulmates, you can meet your soulmate early. 

You were 22, lonely and couldn't wait any longer. So, you decided to go to your room after all.

* * *

Entering the huge building full of eager people made your heart sink. You weren't as early as you wished you were. Anyway, you went up to the counter.

"Hello, who do we have here?" A cheerful young red headed woman asked and smiled.

You smiled back, "I'm Y/N. Hello."

The well known face of the room aka co-founder of soulmate association replied, "I'm Charlie. Are you here to check your word or directly wanna meet the love of your life?"

You giggled, " Yes Ms. Bradbury. I know who you are. I wanna meet him please."

She looked a little disappointed, " Straight as an arrow huh?"

You knew that she was a lesbian and didn't wanna offend her." I swing one way but totally open to options."

She grinned at you fondly and giggled at your attempt to make her feel better. Then her jaw dropped as she held out your wrist.

"Never? Just one word? " She chewed the inside of her mouth in concern.

You felt scared, "Is that not okay?"

She immediately put on her smile and shook her head, "Totally cool. Actually, I had a friend who had the word 'ever' on her wrist. Weird huh? Anyway, go ahead and see how it goes. Shout if your legs break!" 

* * *

With the snap of his finger, the liftman Chuck took you to basement level 1200. Your room started was on floor N, obviously. You searched for 'never' and giggled when you saw the other first words/ phrases.

Napping is always a good idea.

Nail job on point girl!

Neat.

Neil, that's me.

Neatly folded laundry turns me on.

Nevermind, this is a mistake.

Never sweetheart.

Never.

You finally found yours. With a shaking heart, you opened the door.

* * *

 

He looked like a dream.

Your jaw hit the floor when you realized that your soulmate looks like a freaking masterpiece, a work of art.

Playing a piano, he didn't even notice when you opened the door. Mesmerized, you listened intently.

After the piece was over, he turned to you and opened his mouth in shock.

You said, "I didn't mean to disturb you. "

His eyes lit up, "Never. You could never disturb me."

You grin happily. So the word wasn't in a negative sense after all.

He stood up and walked over to you, the sensation of meeting the love of your life knowingly for the first time, so unfamiliar yet not as awkward, washed over you.

He extended his hand, "Castiel. I always wondered what the words meant but didn't guess that you'd mean, disturbing about piano."

You chuckled and took his hand, " If I got a penny for every bad situation I thought of about the word 'never'..."

" I'm so sorry." He suddenly said, without letting your hand go.

"Why would you be sorry? I was joking", you tilted your head to look into his bright blue eyes.

He smiled, "Oh. Still, my stupid first word frustrated you a lot."

You lost a few seconds, trying to pull yourself out from losing in his ocean eyes, gosh the man is beautiful.

You didn't even try to let go of his hand which was still holding yours, "I'm Y/N by the way."

His smile never left his face, " I'm glad you came to the room. I came a week ago and have been waiting for you ever since. I was about to leave today in the evening."

Your eyes became a little sad, " If I knew that you'd be waiting for one whole week... Oh Cas, I'm sorry."

He shook his head, " It was worth it."

A redness creeped up on your cheek at his sincere words. You can already imagine falling in love with him.

He was really tall. Taller than you, your forehead was near his chin, so he had to look down to look face you clearly.

He did exactly that.

Not being able to see your eyes, he scooped down a little and looked into your eyes, "What are you thinking?"

You try not to blurt about compliments about his beautiful eyes and say, "So, how many hours till you leave?"

His face immediately drops and he backs away just a little, "Oh, um, whenever you'd want me gone, I'll pack up and..."

" No no no, Cas, god no. I meant.." you bit your lip and in his favour, let go of your cheekiness, "I wanted to know how long we had."

His eyes get wide with hope, " Oh, you mean.." 

His smile was back again, "Since you showed up, I was thinking of postponing?"

You chuckled, " Are you saying or asking?"

He nervously shifted his weight on one leg, "Asking."

You sighed happily in defeat, "Then yes, I want you to postpone."

His neck reddenned as his blush matched the colour of yours.

* * *

 

~Two days of living with Cas in the room but sleeping in different beds~

You'd think that being instant soulmates would reduce the awkwardness and sexual tension. Boy were you wrong!

He always tiptoed around you, not that you blamed him, you were doing basically the same. However for some reason, he gave you the upper hand , always asking you before making any decisions, worried to offend you i any worldly possible way was unthinkable to him.

"I wouldn't mind even a little bit even if you burnt all the cookies Cas! Now go, bake 'em!" You encouraged him, giggling at the sight of flour covered sad Castiel.

He scratched his neck and removed his sweater, revealing a tightly body hugging shirt. He was hot alright.

He seemed oblivious to his attractiveness and didn't notice you staring.

Not even when you practically drooled at the way he opened two buttons of his shirt, splashed face with water, which in turn gave you a viewo his wet chest.

Holy Molly his biceps.

 Finally he finished cooking and held out one in his hand, suddenly standing so close to you that his chest was at your eye level, his wet, half bare chest.

You cleared your throat, "Cas, we talked about this. Personal space?"

He noticed your position and immediately blushed, stepping away, "Oh, I apologise."

You smiled and took the cookie. Tasting it, your eyes lit up, "You're wonderful! This tastes amazing. Is there anything you can't do? "

Castiel squinted his eyes, " I cannot perform surgery, hack any computer, climb mountains or paint well." 

You giggled, " It wasn't a literal question silly, it was a compliment."

He took a second to understand your answer and smiled, "Thank you Y/N."

You eat in comfortable silence and then take turns to shower.

You showered first.

When you were done, you wrapped a towel around your naked body, leaving your wet hair open to dry out.

When you opened the door to get to your room, Cas was already standing there, shirtless.

You were sure your own cheeks were exactly the same colour as his now Scarlet cheeks.

"S- sorry, I thought you were done." He started.

You shrugged as if you were unaffected, " No big deal, come in, it's all yours."

He started getting in as you started getting out. So obviously, you both collided.

"Ouch! Oh sorry." You said. You stepped to the right as he stepped to his left. Another collision. Same with the other side.

Now Castiel firmly placed his both hands on your hips, lifted you, twirled with your in the air, and landed you on the other side on the door; in one Swift motion.

You squeaked as he did that. With an apologetic smile, he closed the door and heavily sighed.

You were so gone.

* * *

~Four days of living with Cas and sleeping in different beds~

 Muffled cries woke you up one night. In the four days you've spent with Cas, has only made you adore and respect him more. You were astonished that such a beautiful and old soul could exist on Earth.

The sounds of his cries and attempt at keeping silent, nearly tore your heart to pieces. Without wasting one moment, you ran to his room in your pajamas.

Castiel was sitting on the floor with his knees bent like a prayer. 

"Why am I so pathetic, oh father?" His words finally made sense.

You entered the room slowly, unsure of how to help him. He was silently crying, praying and wiping his face with his shirt sleeves. Yet, more tears filled his beautiful face.

"Oh Cas", you softly whispered, bending your knee and kneeling down right beside him.

His shoulders tense as he senses you, but he doesn't life his face. Head hanging low, he opens his eyes, and glances at your sideways.

"My sweet Cas", you murmur and place your hand gently on his shoulder. Thunderstruck at the endearment, he lifts his face to face you.

You gingerly raised your hand and slowly wipe his tears with your both palms,he sighed deeply at your touch, closed his eyes and you hold his face in both your hands.

"You are not pathetic." You whisper , thumb brushing his nose slightly.

He doesn't say a word. Doesn't open his eyes.

You keep talking in a soothing voice as you notice that the steady flow of tears re now gone, only a few sniffles coming in waves, "You are perfect to me. Do you hear me? Perfect." You finally look into his eyes, which fluttered open at your words.

"Father would disagree", Cas says with a broken, small voice.

You feel anger surge in you, "He doesn't deserve your devotion, you're better off without him. "

Cas blinks, "One cannot simply be without him. He is everywhere. "

You gasp, "He js a spy? "

Cas shakes his head, " He is God."

Castiel stands up and shows you.

" Oh my God", you exclaim at the majestic sight before you.

Cas nods, "Yes, father, he is the creator. And I am an angel of the Lord."

You gasp and sit still, voice temporarily gone.

His wings vanish as he sits in front of you once again, reaching out to hold your hands.

You let him take your hands and try to make sense of the whole thing.

"How..?" You start.

Cas squints his eyes.

" How am I your soulmate? I'm nobody, just a human.." you say.

Castiel shakes his head, " You are everything. The reason I'll fight for. I have no one. Just you." 

He puts pressure on your hands and looks at you hopefully and lovingly.

"If you'll have me", he adds.

You start laughing now.

He was unsure of how to comprehend your reaction, " Was that, humorous?"

You shake your head and touch his face, "Funny how I was going to use that pick up line later.

The 'did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' Or "how are you so perfect? Must be an angel. "

Castiel pouts as he doesn't get the reference.

"It did hurt as a matter of fact. Why are you laughing?" 

* * *

~Six days of living with Castiel and occasional cuddling~

You and Cas lay beside each other in comfortable silence, watching socker and keeping each other warm in the cold winter night.

He pulled the blanket up to your shoulders so you don't catch a cold. Your heart melted.

Then you finally thought _screw it_!

Pulling Cas down gently by the shoulder, you experimented by kissing his jaw, wanting to see his reaction.

He smiled, "What was that for?"

You say, "For being such a sweet little angel of mine."

Cas frowned, " My vessel is definitely taller than yours and as a cellestial being..."

You slap his chest lightly, " Geez Cas! We talked about this! You're being too literal. It was an adoration."

Looking at your slap, he analysed it and came to the conclusion that it wasn't meant to do him any harm in the first place.

He relaxed in your embrace and smiled again, "Oh. So do you adore me then?"

You blushed and looked away, "I do actually."

He continued, "I hope the last part was literal. Since I am your angel. Yours completely."

He snapped your eyes back at him, redness creeping up on you even more . Cas was blushing too at his abrupt blurting.

You sighed in defeat.

His brow was frowning at your sigh, thinking that it was an indication of discomfort, when you put your hand on his chest, pulled yourself up and pressed your lips softly to his pink, plump lips.

It was so unexpected, that his breath hitched.

He took a second to relax into the kiss, and then he was kissing back, his hands rising around everywhere decent.

He first placed his hands on yours, which was still on your chest. As you trade his jawline, he pulled you by the small of your back, bodies pressed closely now.

Your lips part and he takes the hint. Slowly and softly, his tongue claims yours. Your hand tangled in his wavy Chestnut bush, as he runs his hand up and down your waist and arms.

When you both pull away to catch a breath, blushing furiously, panting, you look into his eyes to only find admiration.

He kisses your palm and softly murmurs your name. 

You reach out again to cup his cheeks, "You are perfect, my angel."

He hums, "I am when I'm with you." 

 


End file.
